


Another

by aniura, Hazama_d20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Angst, Blob ghosts, Clones, Danny has a brain sometimes..., Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniura/pseuds/aniura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazama_d20/pseuds/Hazama_d20
Summary: Sam and Tucker swing by after school to find that Danny has made some new friends. But there's one thing they can't figure out: why do they like Danny so much?
Comments: 39
Kudos: 162





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> So this time [aniura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniura/pseuds/aniura) isn't just a beta reader, she's a co-writer!

Sam quirked an eyebrow as she walked into the Fenton household, Tucker following behind her. They were over so often that Danny’s parents had stopped expecting them to knock. Murmurs echoed from Danny’s room down to the living area, although the words were hard to make out. Besides the hushed tones… was that _giggling?_

Tucker looked at her curiously. “Think he finally got a dog?”

Sam shook her head as she made her way up the stairs. “No way, Cujo is enough for him.”

“Cujo isn’t alive.” Tucker pointed out as he shut the front door and locked it behind him. 

“Neither is Danny, sometimes,” Sam countered as the two of them made their way up the stairs. 

The laughter got louder as they approached Danny’s room.“Guys, cut it out! Seriously! We’re trying to get stuff done!” 

Tucker and Sam shared a confused glance before Sam reached for the door handle. “Danny?” she called out. “Everything okay in there?” She opened the door slowly. 

“Sam!” Danny shouted. “You’re here already?” The door opened the rest of the way to reveal Danny batting away a glowing green blob of ectoplasm. “Seriously! Quit it!” He whined, although his words had no bite. They certainly didn’t match the dopey smile on his face as the blob danced around his hand to try and sit on his head. Vapor trailed out of his mouth with each burst of laughter.

All movement in the room stopped for a moment as Sam and Tucker gaped at the crowd of blobs floating about the room. Even though the creatures didn’t have eyes, Sam could tell they were focused on her and Tucker now, totally frozen. If they had jaws, she imagined they would be agape.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. “Danny, what-?”

“Come on!” Danny said, shoving his fists onto his hips and glaring at a space behind Tucker and Sam. He looked the exact same way his mother did when she scolded him. “You were supposed to tell me if someone was coming!”

A soft chittering sound echoed in Sam’s ear, and she jumped. She turned to see another blob fading into visibility between her and Tucker. The little ghost circled Sam and Tucker’s heads in a bouncy pattern, as if it was proud of how sneaky it was.

Danny scoffed at the bouncing blob. “That shouldn’t matter!”

Tucker raised a finger. “You can understand them?”

“Sort of, I think they might be slightly… what’s the word?” Danny raised a hand and snapped his fingers in thought. “Like, telepathy? But it’s sort of emotional, I guess. I can get a feel for what they’re thinking, but it’s not perfect.” 

Danny’s snaps woke something up in the ghosts. They all started bouncing in the air and rushing over to Sam. The chittering sound washed over her as they bounced and nudged her around like a puppy trying to play. 

“They like you!” Danny said, laughing as they nudged and pushed Sam to the bed and got her to sit down. A couple laid in her lap while a few rested on her shoulders. A couple slid between her feet and rested themselves across her boots. She was immediately assaulted by a sudden feeling of comfort and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

Tucker waved his arms about. “What am I? Chopped liver?”

A few of the ghosts flew over to Danny’s desk and pulled out the chair. Tucker smiled. “Thank you, good sirs.” He said with a bow, sitting down. The ghosts chittered and bounced about in response. 

“Where did you find these guys?” Sam asked, absentmindedly stroking one. She half expected her hand to phase right through, but she was able to pet the ghost no problem. It was cold and squishy, like Jell-O. She smiled as another one muscled its way in between her and the one she was petting, vying for attention. 

Danny shrugged. “I’m… not sure? It’s more like they found me. It’s weird there are twelve of the exact same ghost type, right? I’ve been wondering what they are. I don’t think they’re smart enough to talk but they’ve got a _lot_ in terms of personality.”

Tucker put his backpack on the desk and pulled out his math homework. “Look, new ghosts or not, we’ve still got homework to worry about. I _cannot_ deal with another detention from Mr. Falluca.” He opened his notebook to a new page. “ _Then_ we can play with these little guys.”

The blob ghosts all deflated at the same time as Danny. “Aw, man… I forgot.”

Sam rolled her eyes and shrugged off her backpack, much to the displeasure of the ghosts resting on her. “You guys did, _I_ didn’t. Just copy off me.”

Danny frowned. “But that’s cheating.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Danny, what’s the fastest charge time the Fenton Portal Blaster can handle?”

Danny cocked his head to the side. “It shouldn’t take more than 15 megawatts per second squared. But for safety reasons, we keep it to 13. That should be about… 4 seconds, right? Why?”

Sam handed over her paper. “See? You already know this..” She smiled at him. “So you two get copying, and _I’m_ gonna start messaging people about that talk this weekend.” 

Danny and Tucker gave her a blank look.

“You know, for global warming? The one I’m organizing? _Al Gore_ is coming?” She leveled a glare at the boys. “The one you _both_ are coming to?”

The two of them held up their hands. “We’ll be there!” They said in unison. The blob ghosts chittered and Danny frowned at them. “Oh, yuk it up you guys, if you had bodies, she’d be dragging you, too.”

The chittering grew louder. One of the ghosts handed Sam her phone. “Thank you.” She took the phone and patted the ghost, which resulted in it circling in the air.  
She texted the protest leaders. _So, did anyone get in contact with the mayor about the permit?_

A moment later, a response came back. _Did no one tell you, Sam? The event was canceled._

Sam blinked and then smashed out a reply. _WHAT? WHY?_

_A corp came in and booked all the convention spaces in the area for weeks.. Literally just slapped cash down on the table and they took it overnight! Some big company from Wisconsin._

Sam felt a pit form in her stomach. The blobs suddenly felt more like ice cubes than cute little critters. The boys looked up at her, noticing the shift in the room. _Don’t tell me, Dalv corp?_

Her phone beeped. _How’d you know?_

“Damn it!” Sam said, throwing her phone against Danny’s pillow. 

“Whoa,” Tucker said, ducking under the wave of ghosts that flew behind him and Danny. “What’s wrong?”

“Vlad just sabotaged our event!!” She opened her mouth to explain more, but the blob ghosts flew up to the roof of the room and circled about violently. A horrific hissing noise echoed in the room as they shifted from a bright green to an angry red. 

“He’s not here!” Danny said, jumping up. He pulled one down and held him against his chest as the blob thrashed about. “He’s not here!”

Danny repeated the phrase over and over, until the ghosts calmed down. Sam and Tucker blinked as the ghosts floated down at eye level. “What was that?”

Danny winced and let go of the ghost he was holding. “They hate him. _A lot._ I’m not sure why.”

Sam smirked. “Well, they have good taste, at least.” The ghosts chittered again, but it seemed their heart wasn’t in it.

Danny gasped, and a wisp of vapor came out of his mouth. The ghosts all flew around one point, circling it like planets orbiting a star. Suddenly, a rift in the air appeared below them, carrying with it the unmistakable stench of the Ghost Zone. The creatures spun faster and faster until a shapeless green mass exited the portal, hovering in the middle of the blob ghost vortex. 

“Did… did a ghost just… does that mean…” Tucker faltered, looking at the mass.

Slowly, the mass took shape, solidifying into an identical round shape as the other blobs.

Sam swallowed, looking from the ghost to Tucker. “T-they have to come from somewhere…”

Danny nodded. Gently, he reached out and pulled the new ghost close to his chest. The thing shivered. The other ghosts all crowded around it, shivering as well.

“That makes thirteen.”

* * *

Vlad sighed, looking at the smoking remains as the system powered down. “Another failure. Thirteen cursed attempts...” He sighed and shut down his computer. “Perhaps I’m going about this the wrong way… particularly since it seems Daniel’s accident affected more than his genetics.” He frowned at the burnt corpse sitting in his ghost portal, regarding it coldly. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell. He waved at the holographic projection of his love. “Take it away.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hazama_d20 note: So this time aniura isn't just a beta reader, she's a co writer! I had this idea pop into my head seeing a post on Tumblr, I forgot to cook dinner to write this.
> 
> Aniura note: Hazama and I always have fingers in each other's works, so it's about time we co-wrote something! The plot is all Haz, which I edited the heck out of and threw some aniura pizazz in there. The cover illustration was done by yours truly :)


End file.
